


A Drarry Drabble

by Trixie (trixie_moon)



Series: Old Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Draco is an idiot, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Old Fic, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, One-Sided Relationship, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, at least not canon NONcompliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I saw.Harry gets sent a singing dwarf during Valentine's Day from Draco.Old fic
Series: Old Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	A Drarry Drabble

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord." sang the little dwarf.

Malfoy happened to be passing by and called, "Looks like the Weasel's wittle sister wikes you!"

Ginny blushed a deep crimson, "But I didn't write that," she said. "I wonder who did." 

Unbeknownst to everyone else, it was a Valentine's poem that Draco had written for Harry. No one, not even his housemates or parents knew that he had a secret crush on Harry. Draco intended to keep it that way as he whispered the words to himself sadly, knowing that the Boy-Who-Lived would never understand.

**END**


End file.
